Dark Love
by sasorilove37
Summary: this is a cross between Death Note and Naruto. Matt is going to be a little mean in this so don't be hatein Matt fans. Sakura is sick and tired of being ignored be her boyfriend Matt, so she leaves him to go the her new more caring boyfriend Sasori. who will do whatever it takes to keep his Sakura, but Matt has other plans... this is my first story on so be gentle.
1. Character info

**Character Information**

Main male characters:

Sasori Akasuna

Matt

Main female characters:

Sakura Haruno

Character looks:

Matt- short brown hair, green eyes, goggles black and white striped shirts, jeans, tan and white vest.

Sasori- crimson red hair, loving cocoa brown eyes, fishnet T-shirts or long sleeve black shirts, blue sweat pants or jeans.

Sakura- cherry blossom pink hair, emerald green eyes, long sleeve purple shirts or short sleeve pink shirts, blue or black jeans.  
Side characters:

The akatsuki

Isabella

Will

Emma

A/N: it will start out matt x sakura and turn into sasori x sakura

**The first chapter will come out ASAP. And I hope you actually read the character info. -.-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Sakura P.O.V.

"Matt sweetie can you please put down your Game boy and pay attention to me?" I shouted hoping that for once he would show that he loves me. "I just have to finish off this boss babe." Matt pestered while still staring at the screen with a cigarette in his mouth. "Honey you have been saying that for hours, please spend time with me." I begged him while trying to hold back the tears forming. "When I'm done sweetheart!" matt half yelled at me.

"Fine!" I yelled back and went into my room and locked the door. We were having relationship problems so we ended up getting separate rooms. I had missed having him snuggle me at night.

~Time Skip~ 20 minutes

"Hey babe when is din-." Matt was cut off when he saw me curled up crying on my bed. "Babe, what's the matter?" Matt asked in a worried voice. "You hate me." "No I don't sweetie pie." "Yes you do. All you do is play your video games and smoke your cigarettes. You _**never**_ pay any attention to me!" I shouted to my neglective lover.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to neglect you, I was so caught up in my games." Matt walked over to me and sat next to me on the bed. "I'll try to spend more time with you baby." Matt said with a small smile on his face. "No." I said sternly sitting up. "'No'?" asked Matt. "What do you mean 'No'?" "You will just pretend to care about me. I'm breaking up with you." I said as I picked up my pre-packed bags, that I had already packed a few nights ago, just in case. "I am going to move in with my boyfriend, we have been planning this for a while." I walked into the living room to get my coat from the closet.

"So wait, you have been cheating on me!" Matt yelled at me. "Yes and no." I said as I slipped into my coat and walking over to my shoes. "We have been together for about a month now. I had already told you that I broke up with you a few months ago. But the appointment is leased under both of our names so I waited until the leas was up, which is tomorrow." I put my shoes on and walked to the door, and with my back to him I said. "I no longer love you Matt." And with that I walked out the door.

**there will be more to come! and i think you will love it, give me your opinons! R&R**

**~sasorilove37**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: i am so sorry it took so long i had a lot of stuff to do lately but here it is now!**

**Chapter two**

Sasori P.O.V.

I heard a knock at my door and went to answer it, and to my pleasant surprise it was Sakura. "Hi baby." I greeted her along with a peck on the cheek. "What 'cha doing here? We weren't supposed to meet up until tomorrow." I questioned her. "Well…" she looked at the ground. "What's the matter?" I asked her while I pulled her into my living room, and sat her on to the sofa with me.

"Well Matt and I had a fight, and I just couldn't stand being there anymore. But now I don't have any were to live. And, well, um. I was just wondering if I could um…" "Of course you can come live with me baby. I would love it if you could always be with me." She looked up at me with happiness in her eyes. Then I leaned in real close to her ear and whispered: "but I have no spare rooms, so you'll have to stay in my, or should I say _our _bed with me." She stiffened at that comment, but quickly relaxed after.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's get you settled in." I said as I pulled her into her new bed room. "Now let's unpack."

Matt P.O.V.

I was fallowing Sakura with my truck while she was driving to her alleged 'boyfriends' house. "How dare she cheat on me!" I yelled to no one as I parked across the street from where she parked. "All I ever did was love her! Sure I played a video game once and a while, but I still spent time with her. But as soon as she understands that I love her."

I picked up a picture of us together on our first date that sakura taped on my dash board. "And then she will have to come back. And she will be mine and mine alone once more." I kissed her on the photo. And looked to my left, outside the window. I saw Sasori pull sakura in to his house, which enraged me even further. "Wait! Sasori is her boyfriend? That low life Bastard!"

~Flash back~

"_So Sasori what do you think?" I asked my best friend. "What do I think about what?"Sasori asked looking at me puzzle. "I mean what do you think about Sakura? Isn't she hot? I met her at the mall. We have been dating for a month." I explained to Sasori. "Well, I got to say she is hot." Said Sasori as he watched Sakura play on my Xbox 360, completely oblivious to what was happening. "Just don't try to steal her from me Sasori." I joked half heartedly. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever man, sure."_

~End flash back~

"I'll get him for this." I mumbled to myself as I drove away.

**A/N: ok so i will try my best to get the next one done sooner! but i am going to my aunts tommorrow for the weekend so i don't really know.**

**any ways R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG! i am so sorry about it being so late but school is starting again soon so a lot of shopping and work had to be done by me sorry! but that also means my work will be turned in a little late now because of school i'll only have time on holidays and weekends. so please don't kill me!**

**Chapter three**

Sakura P.O.V.

~Flashback (in her dream) ~

_*Bang* YOU WIN! "Look, look Matt! I won, I won!" I cheered hoping Matt would pay attention to me. "Yeah, yeah. Good job, uh, Sakura hey I'll be right back. Sasori will you watch Sakura for me?" Matt asked his friend Sasori while gesturing to me. _

"_Yeah, sure." Sasori said to Matt, and with all that said Matt went upstairs leaving me alone with his best friend. _

"_Geese no matter what I do Matt never pays attention to me!" I yelled throwing the game controller on to the floor. "What do you mean?" sasori questioned me. "Oh well, Matt doesn't really pay attention to me. But it's no biggie." By then Sasori was really close in front of me. _

"_Wow that's horrible, I never would of thought he would do something like that." Sasori leaned in real close. "I'm sorry. But if you were with me, I would never neglect anyone as beautiful as you." _

_And then… he kissed me. He kissed me, and I liked it. _

"_Wow. Matt never kissed me so passionately before." I said with a deep blush on my face. "You are far too beautiful for him." Sasori said as he leaned into kiss me again. I caressed his deep crimson hair. _

"_Sasori, will you be my boyfriend? I'll try to break up with Matt soon." I asked Sasori with hope in my eyes. _

"_Of course but until then we'll have to keep our relationship a secret, ok baby?"Sasori asked me while patting my head. "Yeah!" I said with anticipation._

__**A/N: OK so i'll try to submit stuff in sooner from now on OK. well i hope you liked it! the next one will probably take a week or less to submit. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
